


Roller Coaster Ride

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Conversations, Cute, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Plushies, Roller Coasters, Theme Parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “That...” he mumbled, throat growing dry at the sight of the rollercoaster that Chenle was pointing at with stars in his eyes. “Chenle...I...I can’t go on that...”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Whatever Happens...happens [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Roller Coaster Ride

**Author's Note:**

> First, I’m so sorry it’s taken so long for me to post something. I had some final exams that I studied for and now, I’m free so expect more updates to happen :D

“If it’s a date for you two,” he started, pointing to his older brother and his older brother’s fiance in front of him. “Then why do  _ I  _ have to come along and drag my  _ boyfriend _ with me?” Jisung finished asking, nose scrunching despite becoming happier that he could call Chenle his  _ boyfriend _ .

“Don’t you two like theme parks?” Taeyong asked while holding the two tickets that were in his hand before blinking innocently. “Plus, Jaehyun and Doyoung were meant to come but they decided to go on a spontaneous road trip.”

“Please, Sung?” Jisung pressed his lips together at the big pleading eyes that Mark was sending his way. “It’ll be fun, I promise! Johnny-hyung and Ten-hyung are coming too!”

“That’s exactly  _ why _ Chenle and I  _ shouldn’t  _ be there!” he pointed out, scoffing before shaking his head and stuffing his feet into his worn out sneakers that had definitely seen better days. “I’m out. Just ask someone else.”

“Wait, Sung-”

It wasn’t his best move but Jisung closed the door halfway through his older brother’s sentence and continued walking down to the dance studio that he practically lived in.

~ ~ ~

_ Feel the beat, your body is one with the flow, wait for the perfect moment to pop- _

“Ah, didn’t know you were here, Jisung.” Jumping slightly at the unexpected voice, he immediately went to turn the music off out of courtesy for the shorter yet older male who had just entered the dance studio. “Don’t mind me.”

“No, it’s your practice room, Ten-hyung,” he stated, smiling and turning off the music just as another taller male entered the studio. Jisung hadn’t ever really seen this man before - maybe a few times when he went to visit Taeyong at the university but that was about it. 

“Oh, uh, that’s my boyfriend,” Ten informed him, standing next to the other who was just a few centimetres taller than Jisung, himself. “Jisung, meet Johnny. He transferred here a year ago from Chicago and we met in the photography club this year when I joined. Johnny, this is Jisung. Mark’s younger brother.” The taller showed him a gentle smile that made Jisung give an uneasy one back. He never really was good at first impressions and was always awkward, no matter how hard he tried to not be. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” the taller male - Johnny - greeted and Jisung gave his own greeting back. 

“Sung, don’t worry,” Ten let out lightheartedly, laughing at the end when Jisung stared at him in shock. “You were glaring at him and as much as I like you being protective over me,” Ten halted to walk up to Jisung and squish his cheeks, making him glare even more at the shorter male. “Johnny’s good to me. He’s a better match for me than Taeyong.”

“If he hurts you, I’m beating him up,” he mumbled, words coming out distorted when Ten squished his cheeks even more. 

“Sure, Jisung,” Ten agreed, laughing even more condescendingly at him before he moved over to the stereo system in the room. “Oh, are you coming to the theme park, by the way?”

“Taeyong-hyung asked me but…” he trailed off, looking at the ground and not wanting to be a bother in both relationships.

“Hey, how about you and your boyfriend come...” Jisung felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Johnny’s kind eyes. “...so that Ten and I aren’t the only ones suffering from the engaged couple’s disgustingness?”

_ He thinks they’re disgusting too? _

“Ten-hyung, you can keep this one,” he stated, staring at Johnny’s surprised face since the older had obviously not expected Jisung to approve of him that quickly. “We’ll be there,” he replied to Johnny with a large smile before music filled the room and they all let the beat take over their muscles.

~ ~ ~

“Jaemin, say ‘ah’!” Jisung felt a prick of pain in the back of his head as he saw one of his favourite older friends feed one of his most annoying older friends.

“Ah,” Jaemin said absentmindedly, his eyes trained on the textbook in front of him as his mouth hung open and leaving Renjun to shove the spoon between his lips as far down as he could. Jisung snorted at the sight of Jaemin spluttering around the spoon and reprimanding Renjun once the spoon was out of his mouth.

“Can’t you two have a normal loving relationship?” Jeno asked from his seat next to him. Jisung nodded in agreement, glancing around the ice cream parlour at the concerned looks of other customers - he sent them apologising glances. “Seriously, why am I suffering?”

“Because you don’t let me feed you!” Renjun protested, sticking out his tongue as he scooped up more ice cream from his bowl before pointing it towards Jisung, arm outstretched. “Jisung-ah, say ‘ah’!”

“Ah,” he said flatly, glaring at the elder who gently placed the spoon in his mouth and patted his head, cooing about how adorable he was. 

“Why are you nice to Jisung but not me?!” Jaemin screeched, disbelief painting his eyes as Renjun cackled. “I’m  _ dating _ you!”

“Oh Jaemin,” Renjun started, gathering some more ice cream on his spoon and feeding Jisung promptly after. “You will never be as cute as Jisung.”

“This is bullying!” Jaemin whined, immediately turning towards Jeno who raised an eyebrow. “Your boyfriend is bullying me!”

“I love how you say that like this isn’t a daily occurrence and you’re not his boyfriend either,” Jeno commented rolling his eyes before turning towards Jisung. “Anyway, what’s up with you? You’ve been real quiet, Sung.”

“I met Ten-hyung’s new boyfriend,” he stated as nonchalantly as he could while his lips were wrapped around a spoon. “The hyungs invited Chenle and I for a triple date to the amusement park.”

“And they didn’t invite  _ us _ ?!” Jaemin whined, sinking down in his chair as Renjun halfheartedly patted his hair. “I thought I was Mark-hyung’s favourite.”

“Now you’re just pushing it,” Renjun stated flatly, turning back towards him and suddenly, Jisung had a spoon inches away from the tip of his nose. “Why aren’t Jeno and I invited?”

“And you call  _ me _ dramatic.” He heard Jeno mumble from beside him before he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Ask hyung,” he simply answered just as his phone vibrated with a call from Mark. “Sorry, I have to answer or else he’ll flip.”

“We get it, go ahead,” Jeno replied, nodding towards the contact of  _ ‘My Hyung - tell him that’  _ before Jisung answered the call.

“Hey, hyung,” he greeted, hearing something crash and fall in the background before heavy pants were heard through the speaker. Confused, Jisung broke away from the phone to check the contact and suddenly grew worried when it hadn’t changed.

“Hey, Sung, sorry,” Mark hastily greeted, cackles that probably belonged to Donghyuck being heard loud and clear in the background. “Hang on,  _ shut up _ !” He heard Mark sigh before someone started moaning in pain but the voice was too deep for it to be Donghyuck’s. “Oh my god, Yuta-hyung, shut up!”  _ Ah, that makes sense.  _ “Anyway, have you asked Chenle about the amusement park date? These two idiots want to tag along so we need to know if you’re in to buy the tickets later.”

“Ah, I haven’t asked him yet,” he revealed shyly, cheeks turning pink at the thought of having to tell Chenle he had been invited to a  _ triple date _ . Before he could say his next sentence, Jaemin had ripped the phone out of his hand and was screaming into the speaker.

“Hyung!” Jaemin screamed and Jisung silently said his farewell prayers to Mark’s hearing. “Why aren’t my boyfriends and I invited?!”

“Jaemin!” Renjun shouted, hitting his youngest boyfriend on the head before he took the phone and gave it back to Jisung who tried his best to make sense of the splutters on the other end of the call. 

“Ugh,” Mark’s response came through the phone’s speaker. “Tell Jaemin that he can either suck it or bring it up with Taeyong-hyung.”

“Jaemin-hyung, Mark-hyung said that-”

“Don’t actually tell him!” Jisung felt himself growing more annoyed at Mark’s indecisiveness as the other took a deep breath before continuing. “We’re planning to go next Saturday. Let Chenle know, okay?”

“I still don’t get why I have to tag along with him,” he mumbled, ignoring the slow spreading of warmth in his chest as he thought to their first time together at the amusement park. “I don’t want to deal with you and Taeyong-hyung.”

“Sungie,  _ please _ ,” Mark begged and sighing, Jisung found himself reluctantly agreeing.

“But only if Renjun-hyung can come with his add-ons,” he stated childishly, not being able to remember if they had taken Renjun to the amusement park since he joined them a few years ago. “And if Chenle says yes.”

“I’ll talk to Taeyong-hyung about the trio.” He heard Mark reply and smiled widely, fingers already itching to hang up and call Chenle to ask if they could go. “More people are coming than we thought...”

“You didn’t account for the trio or Yuta-hyung and Donghyuck-hyung so it makes sense,” he reasoned and heard Mark hum.

“When did  _ you _ grow up enough to say things like this, Sung?” Chuckling, Jisung decided that it would be best to not say anything for now, not really knowing the answer himself. “Anyway, I have to go and make sure Donghyuck-hyung doesn’t strangle Yuta-hyung.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at home?”

“Ah, I’m spending the night with Taeyong-hyung today, sorry.” Jisung tried his best to ignore the pain in this heart at the thought of another night with Mark as the familiar  _ beep _ resounded in his ear.  _ You wouldn’t be so hurt if he actually knew that you thought of him as an older brother, Jisung! _

“Jisung?”

Renjun’s call of his name brought him out of his inner thoughts regarding his older brother and the worried looks from Jeno and Jaemin kept him grounded. 

“Say ‘ah’?” 

Looking down, he saw some half melted ice cream on the spoon in Renjun’s hand and soullessly opened his mouth to let the other feed him.

“Jisung...” Jaemin called and the youngest turned to him, wondering why his eyebrows were furrowed. “You’re still holding the phone to your ear...”

Hastily, Jisung put the phone down, letting Jeno run a hand through his hair as Renjun and Jaemin doted on him, each taking turns to feed him ice cream.

~ ~ ~ 

“Jisung!” 

Turning around, Jisung wasn’t that surprised when he felt a human body jump and wrap their legs around his waist with their arms coming around his neck.

“Hey, Chenle,” he greeted, closing his locker door that was still open and wrapping his free arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“I scored highest in math!” The smile on Chenle’s face was so bright that Jisung grew worried at the thought of one day not being able to get the elder to smile that bright with his own abilities. “It was  _ so _ hard but I pulled through!”

“I’m proud of you, Le,” he said sincerely, smiling softly and pressing a soft kiss to Chenle’s forehead since he knew how much of a sucker Chenle was for those kinds of kisses. “Oh, before I forget! Mark-hyung and Taeyong-hyung are inviting us for an amusement park date. It’s with Ten-hyung and his boyfriend, Yuta-hyung and Hyuck-hyung and Renjun-hyung plus add-ons are coming too.”

“Did you just call Jaemin-hyung and Jeno-hyung side hoes?” Chenle asked and laughed loudly, much to Jisung’s dislike as his ears were going to be deaf in no time if Chenle kept this up. “When are we going?”

“Next Saturday! You can sleep over after if you want?” he asked, feeling shy despite Chenle having already slept over multiple times.  _ Maybe you’re shy because this is the first time you’ve actually ASKED him and he hasn’t invited himself over… _

“Sure!” Chenle agreed, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s been a while since we both have hung out. I want to get to know Yuta-hyung more too.”

“Then it’s a date,” Jisung finalised, giving Chenle a smug grin when he noticed the light pink adorning his cheeks.

~ ~ ~

“That...” he mumbled, throat growing dry at the sight of the rollercoaster that Chenle was pointing at with stars in his eyes. “Chenle...I...I can’t go on that...”

“But Sungie, it looks so  _ fun _ !” Chenle insisted, his pointer finger following the carriage that was on the track right now with his eyes shining in delight. “See and there it stops for a while before...” Much to Jisung’s horror, the carriage stopped right before a bend before it was sent plummeting down. “Boom! Jisung, it looks so fun can we  _ please- _ ” 

_ Does he want someone who would go on that with him? _

The thought made Jisung feel sick - he wouldn’t ever satisfy Chenle, the elder had too many expectations and ambitions for things that were just too  _ scary _ -

“Stop trying to guilt trip your boyfriend, Le,” Renjun interrupted, slapping Chenle on the back of his head and effectively shutting him up. “Can’t you see how scared he is?”  _ But he looked so happy...and I... _

“I-I’m not scared...” he protested softly, hearing Jeno and Jaemin chuckle at his antics. He felt himself grow frustrated, his heart squeezing in pain, as he tried to give off a strong front just so that Chenle wouldn’t see how  _ scared _ he truly was.

“Jisungie, it’s okay to be scared,” Jaemin whispered softly to him and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him with warmth but not the kind that he felt from Chenle. If anything, it was similar to the kind he felt from Mark’s hugs but even then...his older brother’s hugs were still better.

“Jaemin, stop suffocating my younger brother,  _ please _ ,” Mark sighed out, hands coming up to rub at his temples just before Taeyong returned with Ten, Johnny and Yuta in tow.

“Where’s Hyuck at?” Ten asked once he had scanned them and Mark shrugged since none of them knew where the tanned male had wandered off to. “Seriously Mark? My child was going to meet his father and you  _ lost  _ him?”

“Hey, Donghyuck is  _ not _ your child,” Taeyong interjected, his eyes narrowing at Ten who raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah and what? He’s  _ yours _ ?” Ten let out, laughing after. “Yong, you’re dating his  _ best friend _ . Do you know  _ bad _ that sounds?”

“Well, ok he’s not mine but you did not  _ raise  _ him-”

“Like his parents did a good job anyway, you and I both know that we did-”

“For the last time, Ten-hyung and Taeyong-hyung, you’re not my parents.”

Jisung thought it was comical how quickly the pair of best friends stopped bickering just to look and see Donghyuck who was standing there with a small purple octopus plush toy.

“Ah! Yuta-hyung!” Donghyuck shouted, a bright smile that Jisung hadn’t seen for a while appearing on his lips as he ran towards the exchange student. “Surprise, Tako-prince!”

“It’s  _ Takoyaki _ Prince!” Yuta corrected, pinching Donghyuck’s cheek but accepting the plush toy nonetheless.

“Right!” Ten shouted loudly and pointed towards Johnny who had stood next to Jisung for it seemed that he was intimidated by the people he didn’t know. “Children! This is my boyfriend, Johnny. He’s older than all of you so call him hyung and introduce yourselves.”

“I’m Jeno! It’s nice to meet you, hyung!” Jeno greeted and Jisung snorted at how polite he was in contrast to Jaemin’s introduction that happened a few seconds after.

“Na Jaemin,” Jaemin said curtly, nodding his head. “I have two boyfriends so if you have a problem with that you can break up with Ten-hyung now.”

“Ignore him,” Renjun piped up, bowing slightly. “I’m Huang Renjun and the sad idiot who is dating Jeno and Jaemin.”

“I’m Donghyuck,” Donghyuck stated simply, smiling and waving a little.

“Chenle...” Jisung felt his boyfriend sneak a hand into his and squeezed it tightly to reassure the elder. “Jisung’s boyfriend...”

“He’s usually not this quiet,” Jisung informed Johnny who laughed when Chenle immediately shouted a protest, only further proving his point. “See?”

“Oh I see, Jisung,” Johnny chuckled, only embarrassing Chenle even more. “Should we start going around now?”

“Ugh, this is why you’re the engineer kid,” Ten replied and began walking off in a random direction, leading the group away from their meeting place.

~ ~ ~ 

“You really want to go on the ferris wheel?”

Jisung nodded in reply to Mark’s question.

“Even though you went on it last time and asked Chenle out?”

Again, he nodded. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go on any other rides?”

He quickly shook his head.

“Just let him go on the ferris wheel, Baby Lion,” Taeyong cut in, ruffling Jisung’s hair before gesturing over to where Renjun had dragged Jeno and Jaemin to wait in line with him. “Those three are already waiting.”

“You know what, you do what you want really.” Jisung nearly squealed once he got his older brother’s permission and didn’t waste any time pulling Chenle with him to wait in line.

“Hey, Jisung...” Turning around, Jisung saw Donghyuck standing shyly with Yuta in tow. “Do you want to go in one carriage since it says minimum of three to one because of the line?” Glancing at Chenle who shrugged, Jisung only mimicked the action. “Guess we’re good to join them, hyung.”

“Oh thank god, we were getting worried since Ten and Mark didn’t want to go on the ferris wheel,” Yuta explained, rolling his eyes before leaning in. “They’re going to spend half an hour on the carousel, watch.”

“Who even rides carousels at that age?” Chenle snorted, shaking his head as Yuta exclaimed an  _ ‘I know, right?!’ _ . 

“Yuta? Is that really you?”

Looking slightly past Yuta’s shoulders, Jisung was able to make out a girl who was average in height with big eyes and cute features. Her slight accent was very similar to Yuta’s and Jisung found himself wondering who she could be.

“Mina...” Yuta breathed out, his voice somewhat strained as he called her name. “Hey...uh...how have you been?”

“I’ve been alright...” The girl - Mina - answered and Jisung exchanged a questioning glance with Chenle after they both noticed Donghyuck glaring at her. “Um...why is your friend glaring at me?”

“Ah, sorry,” Yuta started, chuckling a little before tugging Donghyuck forward a little using their intertwined hands. “This is Donghyuck, my boyfriend.”

“Your...he...” Amazed, Jisung watched on as Mina’s face went from curiosity to slight anger once her eyes had landed on Donghyuck. “Ah...I see.”

“Hey, what’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?!” Sometimes, Jisung really hated how loud his boyfriend could be. “They’re happy!” 

“I’m guessing you two are dating too?” Mina asked, her eyes lingering on their hands for a beat too long and feeling protective, Jisung immediately stood in front of his older yet shorter boyfriend. “Hey, I’m not stealing him.”

“Mina, why exactly did you come up to me?” Yuta asked, gaining some control over the situation but Jisung didn’t budge in his stance. “If it’s to shit on my boyfriend and his friends then I suggest you leave.”

“How did your parents approve of this?” Mina asked instead of answering and Jisung was reminded of Yuta’s promise to Donghyuck of them going to Osaka to meet the exchange student’s parents after they had known each other for a year. 

“They...their opinion doesn’t matter,” Yuta stated and Jisung remembered when the Japanese male had returned to Korea a few weeks ago after having to go to Japan for an emergency. “I’m going to do what I want from now on, regardless of what they want.”

“Have you told him?” Mina asked, glancing at Donghyuck who happily glared back - Jisung would be lying if he said Donghyuck’s glare didn’t send shivers down his spine. “About us?”

“About how you cheated on him? Yeah,” Donghyuck piped up, glare intensifying and Mina’s look of surprise was too much to miss. “Asshole move, by the way. Yuta-hyung is perfect, I don’t know why you’d want to-”

“Yes, I told him,” Yuta interrupted, swiftly putting his free hand over Donghyuck’s mouth the stifle the other’s speech. “How is it with...you know...”

“Complicated but I’m trying to sort it out...” Mina answered before someone called her name from the crowd. “I should get going...have fun I guess...”

“Carriage of four!” The worker called right after Mina had left and Jisung felt slightly bad for not realising that Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno had already been given a carriage. “Carriage of four!”

“Come on, guys,” Chenle called, tugging his intertwined hand towards the carriage and dragging Jisung to sit down next to him. “Up we go!”

Sitting down in that carriage, Jisung felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him - the last time he had been in one had been when he had asked Chenle to be his.

Back then, they had been sitting opposite each other, awkwardness oozing from their bodies as they shared their first real kiss - the one that didn’t have an identity crisis. 

However, now, they sat next to each other, fingers laced with two of their older friends sitting opposite them.

“So...uh...this is my boyfriend,” Donghyuck started, gesturing to the exchange student from Japan. “Nakamoto Yuta.”

“I love how you introduce me even when they know me,” Yuta cut in, words holding no actual bite, before Donghyuck could say anything else and the tanned male simply chuckled.

“Chenle doesn’t really know you!” Donghyuck protested, eyes wide as he pointed to the younger Chinese male. “Now is our chance to get their approval!”

“Hyung, you’ve had my approval for a while...” Jisung mumbled, looking out the window and swallowing at the realisation of how high up they were now. 

“Yeah but Chenle’s opinion matters too!” Donghyuck insisted, pouting at Yuta who sighed and smiled softly at Chenle.

“I’m Nakamoto Yuta, as you know. I’m only going to be here for roughly two and a bit more years on my scholarship.” JIsung stared at Donghyuck, wondering how he would deal with Yuta moving away after two years - flashbacks to those dreadful three days plaguing his mind. “But once I get a job and a company in Japan, I will transfer to a Korean branch as soon as I can or even start one myself.”

“Wait but...hyung...that means...” He heard his boyfriend mumble and Donghyuck gave them a sad smile. 

“I know, it’s going to be hard but we’re both willing to try,” Donghyuck answered, taking a shaky breath in before releasing it. “And I definitely don’t want a repeat of...you know...”

“Trust me, hyung,” he joined in, gritting his teeth and glaring at Yuta. “No one does.”

“I’m sorry, it was a dick move,” Yuta started, bowing his head in apology and letting a crestfallen expression overtake his face.

“It was more than a dick move, hyung,” Chenle interrupted, pout resting on his lips. “It was heartbreaking.”

“I’m sorry but I had to, family business and I...I wanted to convince my parents before I asked this idiot out,” the exchange student explained, remorse in his eyes and Jisung, for once, had a feeling that maybe those three days had happened for the better. “And well...after my first year here, I’m going to drag my idiot of a boyfriend back to Osaka so that I-”

“Can hold his hand and run through the streets of Osaka like you planned?” Jisung asked, smirk on his face at the words Yuta had once said himself to Donghyuck over the phone - Mark had let Jisung know the exact words as he was visiting Taeyong at the time. “And to introduce him to your parents?”

“Who the fuck-”

“Language, hyung,” Donghyuck piped up, staring at the night view outside of the window. “They’re babies.”

“Who the  _ hell _ told you that?” Yuta rephrased, eyes never leaving Jisung and making his smirk grow even more.

“Having an older brother who visits his fiance sure has its perks, hyung.”

~ ~ ~ 

Later, they had ended up in Jisung’s bedroom, cuddling while recalling the dumb events of the day. Chenle was sat in between Jisung’s open legs, back to the taller’s chest as he played with the medium sized teddy bear that Jisung had won for him at the park in one of those balloon popping carnival stalls. 

“One day, I will make you ride a roller coaster with me,” Chenle declared, turning his head around to peck Jisung’s nose and releasing the restrained butterflies in the younger’s stomach once more. Not that they ever died down when Chenle was around.

“Please don’t,” he pleaded, making his best puppy dog eyes as Chenle’s grin widened. “Chenle, no.”

“Chenle, yes!” His older yet shorter boyfriend shouted, turning around fully and making himself at home by forcing himself onto Jisung’s lap. “Please, Sungie?  _ Please?  _ For me?”

“They’re too terrifying,” he mumbled, leaning back against the headboard and hiding his face in his hands. “Like they stop before the drop and what if the safety doesn’t work-”

“Jisung, hey, look at me.” Feeling childish, he shook his head and kept the heels of his palm pressed to his eyelids, willing the tears that fell to dry. “Jisung.” He couldn’t help the sniffle that escaped him. “Jisung, please.” Now, he felt two warm hands wrap themselves around each of his wrists but still being stubborn, Jisung shook his head. “Jisung...” He heard Chenle whisper, regret seeping into his voice and finally, Jisung let himself peek over the tips of his fingers. “I’m sorry.” He saw Chenle’s own eyes glistening with unshed tears and sadness, the elder’s fingers gripping his wrists even tighter. “I shouldn’t have tried to force you when you’re scared and I even made you cry-”

“I’m just frustrated!” he shouted, effectively cutting the other off and pouting, looking down at where Chenle’s fingers caressed his wrists. “I-I can’t go on those roller coasters with you.”

“Jisung...you can always tell me if it’s scary...” Chenle whispered, a matching pout making its way to his lips as he stared at Jisung, making the other feel smaller. “I’ll stop pestering you if it bothers you.”

“I...You look so happy though...when you say why you want to go on that ride...” he mumbled, curling his fingers into fists. “I’m sorry...I can’t...”

“Jisung, you being comfortable is more important to me than some dumb roller coaster,” Chenle stated, leaning forward and nuzzling his face into Jisung’s chest. “I just want to be with you, Jisung...”

“But I can’t go on those rides,” he replied, letting his cheek drop down on Chenle’s soft hair, the elder’s thumbs rubbing slow circles into his wrist. “Too scary.”

“So you  _ were _ scared!” Chenle exclaimed, straightening up and causing Jisung to wince in discomfort due to the sudden movement. “You could have just told me instead of me feeling guilty that I made you cry!”

“I-I didn’t cry!” he shouted back, ignoring the drying tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Yeah not at the park but now!” Chenle shouted, voice rising as he furiously rubbed at Jisung’s cheeks. “I feel like such a bad boyfriend!”

“You’re not,” he insisted, not being able to imagine anyone treating him better than Chenle. “You’re the best boyfriend.”

“I don’t know, Sung...I don’t really know what I’m doing and since I’m older...” Chenle trailed off to grab the teddy bear and place it between them once more. “I can’t help but feel like I should be the one leading this...but it feels like you know more than me...”

“Chenle, you don’t have to try to do anything, I just want you,” he said softly, words never feeling truer than they did now. 

“I don’t know...it’s my dumb insecurities but like...” Jisung watched helplessly as his boyfriend took a deep breath and met his eyes. “Sometimes I look at how Jaemin-hyung treats Renjun-hyung and Jeno-hyung and can’t help but feel that he’d do a better job if he were in my place.”

“Yeah, maybe he would,” he started, watching the hurt flicker across Chenle’s eyes and immediately grabbed the other’s cheeks and made him stare at his eyes. “But I don’t want him to be in your place. Your place as my boyfriend is yours. No one else is allowed to be there.”

“Jisung...”

“I’m sorry I haven’t done enough to make you feel like you’ve been doing this right...” he whispered, feeling tears rise to his eyes again and wondered why he was so emotional. “I should tell you more and-”

“Sungie, no,” Chenle interrupted, his hands coming up to lace themselves into Jisung’s own. “You’re doing an exceptional job. You...you’re amazing.”

“Can you tell that to your reflection before telling me?” he asked and waited a whole ten seconds before Chenle laughed right in his face - high pitched and all.

“Trust you to ruin the mood with a dumb pick up line.” He watched in awe as Chenle shook his head and smiled at him. “But I do feel a bit less insecure now so thank you, Su-”

“I love you,” he interrupted, much to the other’s surprise. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love-”

“I get it,” Chenle stated, fake annoyance written on his features but Jisung saw them fade away not long after it had came. “I love you, Jisung. So much.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he replied, sliding down the bed and pulling Chenle closer, the teddy bear in the middle of them. “Now let’s sleep. I’m sleepy. I have to get ten  _ whole _ hours of sleep, you know.”

“That’s a lie,” Chenle immediately countered, adjusting his position and maneuvering until his back hit Jisung’s chest. “You average four hours at best on school days.”

“Shut up and sleep,” he said instead of his childishly argument, kissing Chenle’s hair and settling against the pillows comfortably. “I love you.”

The reply he got was a few soft snores but that was enough to lull Jisung into sleep himself.

That night he dreamt of them riding a roller coaster but not the large ones they had seen at the amusement park.

This roller coaster, Jisung thought in amusement to himself, was the exact roller coaster they both had gone on with no return tickets and ended up walking away hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, here’s 10 things about this piece of work:
> 
> 1) This is like the fifth draft of this work since the previous ones just never felt like they flowed properly  
2) My wifi stopped working right after I sent this to my editor and it still doesn’t work so I’m using my phone to format everything into AO3 :D  
3) Originally, it was just going to be TaeMark and ChenSung who went on the date  
4) Everyone except TaeMark and ChenSung weren’t meant to be in this story  
5) Inspiration came from ChenSung’s adventures in Shanghai  
6) I decided to let Jisung meet Johnny officially since I want this series to really give all of you a clear understanding of everyone’s relationships with one another  
7) Jisung was meant to be more protective of Ten but for comedy, I gave up on that  
8) I added in some hints about events that will happen in YuHyuck’s main story  
9) I also added in some things that will happen in YuHyuck’s one shots that are to come  
10) The NoRenMin+Jisung moments (especially the feeding) was inspired by how I feed my own friends


End file.
